


「a kind of love」 (Tokusatsu;BL)

by gloomysparklight



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Super Sentai Series, ウルトラマンギンガ | Ultraman Ginga
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomysparklight/pseuds/gloomysparklight
Summary: The usual days are surely, surelyI will give up more, moreEnd of the dayI wish I could feel youThe world without usAlways keep turningStill I need youThis is a kind of love~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~DONT LIKE DONT READ!(Additional tags will follow)Originally it was supposed to be published here, but you can also read it on Wattpad :)Typo kadang tidak terelakkan, harap maklum XDEnjoy~(Kamen Rider and Super Sentai belongs to Toei)(Ultraman belongs to Tsuburaya)*AU means Alternate Universe





	1. Tokiwa Sougo & Woz

Mendapatkan Ridewatch bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Setelah pertarungan melawan Another Rider yang semakin banyak ditambah dengan luka-luka yang meninggalkan bekas di sekujur badannya, Sougo sangat beruntung karena ia masih berada di sekeliling orang-orang yang peduli padanya.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan Sougo terpaksa beristirahat di tempat tidurnya sementara Geiz yang menggantikannya bertarung. Tsukuyomi pun ikut membantu Geiz dan pekerjaannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Sedangkan pamannya Sougo sudah mendapat pesanan untuk memperbaiki... kipas angin.

Absen untuk melawan musuh berarti absen pula dari kegiatan sekolah. Tugas-tugas harian yang dikirimkan dari sekolah Sougo datang setiap dua hari sekali. Tentu saja bukan ia yang mengerjakannya, melainkan sang pengikut setia, Woz.

Sougo sudah bersikeras untuk mengerjakannya sendiri, namun melihat Raja Iblisnya belum terlalu pulih Woz memutuskan untuk menjadi seseorang yang berguna dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas tersebut.

Coba kalian beritahu kapan Woz pernah menjadi orang yang tidak berguna untuk Sougo? Terutama, perasaan cinta terhadap rajanya itu setinggi langit.

-oOo-

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan tugas-tugas itu, Woz?" Tanya Sougo khawatir. Woz hanya mengangguk sebelum menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa, Waga Maou. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka soal-soalnya semakin susah belakangan ini. Aku khawatir dengan kesehatan otak Waga Maou yang harus menghadapi soal sesusah ini."

Sougo tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Woz. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan bahunya yang naik turun dan tangannya yang menggerakkan pensil diatas kertas-kertas tugas, mengisi soal-soal yang diberikan.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pensil tersebut diletakkan dengan sangat keras diatas meja, diikuti dengan hembusan napas lega. Pertanda tugas sekolah untuk hari ini telah selesai.

"Apa kau mau beristirahat sekarang, Woz?" Tanya Sougo.

"Tidak sebelum aku mengecek keadaanmu hari ini, Waga Maou." Jawab Woz dengan nada khasnya sebelum mengeluarkan peralatan medis dari dalam laci meja.

Peralatan ini sengaja Woz bawa dari masa depan dan sangat berguna untuk mengecek kesehatan Oma Zi-O yang dapat dikatakan umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Keadaanmu membaik, Waga Maou. Obatnya bekerja dengan sempurna dan proses penyembuhan berjalan sesuai rencana. Sore ini, Waga Maou dapat menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa." Jawab Woz berseri-seri. Ia senang akhirnya rajanya dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa dan menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Ini semua berkat kerja kerasmu, Woz. Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?" Tukas Sougo sambil ia mencoba duduk di tempat tidur.

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya, Waga Maou. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai pengikutmu." Woz menunduk hormat. Ia mengerti untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan terhadap rajanya. Ia tidak boleh egois.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka diriku di masa depan, malah merusak harapan orang-orang dan menghancurkan dunia. Aku merasa tidak berguna."

Keberadaan Woz disini pada awalnya memang hanya untuk mencegah Geiz dari membunuh Sougo. Ia tidak ingin orang yang ia cintai ini lenyap dari dunia. Meskipun telah menerima kenyataan bahwa Sougo adalah seorang Raja Iblis di masa depan, ia juga ingin menerima keputusan Sougo untuk menjadi Raja Iblis yang baik.

Memang tidak mudah, tapi ia akan selalu mendukung keputusan Sougo apapun itu. Juga bersedia untuk melawan siapapun yang menghalangi rajanya, tidak terkecuali Geiz sebelum akhirnya Sougo menganggap Geiz dan Tsukuyomi adalah temannya.

"Berhenti berkata begitu, Waga Maou. Karena kau sembuh hari ini, ada baiknya untuk menghirup udara segar dan melihat matahari terbenam. Bagaimana menurut Waga Maou?"

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, Sougo langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tidak akan pernah menolak ajakan Woz, seseorang yang tanpa ia sadari sudah hampir sepenuhnya mengisi hatinya.

-oOo-

Setelah pamit dengan pamannya Sougo, Woz dan Sougo berjalan berdampingan menyusuri kota. Sougo menarik napas panjang dan merasa lega akhirnya ia dapat keluar dari penjara (kamar) nya. "Wah, kau benar Woz. Udaranya sejuk dan bersih."

Woz hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan rajanya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak menikmati masa-masa tenang seperti ini. Tidak peduli di masa sekarang atau masa depan, yang Woz ingat hanyalah perang, perang, dan perang. Mengabdikan hidupnya secara penuh untuk Oma Zi-O semata.

Tidak ada sedikitpun terbesit di benaknya untuk membayangkan bagaimana Raja Iblisnya saat ia masih muda. Tidak pula menduga bahwa ia akan jatuh hati pada seorang muda yang lugu namun bijak dalam mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Pikiran Woz terus mengatakan bahwa itu semua hanya sebuah gangguan kecil dan ia tidak boleh egois dengan perasaannya. Malah, pikiran Woz menyuruhnya untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu secepat mungkin. Yang mana, justru mendapat perlawanan dari hati Woz.

_"Utarakan saja perasaanmu. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya."_

-oOo-

Langkah kaki mereka berdua terhenti saat tiba di pantai terdekat. Sougo sangat bersemangat dan langsung melepas alas kakinya dan berlari menyusuri pasir pantai yang kebetulan sedang sepi pengunjung.

Woz hanya tersenyum memperhatikan gerak gerik rajanya yang sedang mencari dahan untuk mengukir sesuatu di atas pasir. Dari kejauhan, ia melambaikan tangan kearahnya, Woz pun membalas lambaian tangan tersebut dan bergegas menghampiri Sougo sambil melepas lalu membawa alas kaki mereka.

-oOo-

Sambil menikmati matahari yang kian turun, Woz mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Waga Maou, ada baiknya apabila setelah beberapa waktu tidak berkelahi, kau berlatih lagi dengan diriku sebagai lawanmu. Bagaimana?"

Sougo menaikkan alisnya sambil menyeringai. "Hmm, kedengarannya boleh juga. Kapan lagi aku bisa melawanmu?"

Sougo langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil Jikuu Driver beserta Zi-O Ridewatch, diikuti Woz dengan BeyonDriver dan Woz Miridewatch.

HENSHIN!

Serangan demi serangan diberikan oleh keduanya, terhadap keduanya. Namun saat ditengah duel tersebut, Woz mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengalah dan menahan rasa sakit dari serangan Zi-O.

Saat ini perkataan pikiran Woz yang mendominasi diri Woz sendiri. Seolah ia bersugesti bahwa mungkin dengan serangan-serangan ini akan menyadarkan dirinya kembali bahwa mencintai rajanya ini adalah suatu kesalahan yang tak seharusnya pernah terjadi.

Saat konsentrasinya buyar dalam lamunan tersebut, ia disadarkan kembali ke dunia nyata ketika Zi-O sudah menjatuhkan Woz ke atas pasir dan mengambil ancang-ancang Finish Time.

Woz pun memilih untuk menutup mata dan menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Raja Iblisnya.

1 detik  
5 detik  
10 detik

Seketika keadaan disekitar hening, digantikan oleh deburan ombak dan kicauan burung-burung di langit. Woz mengernyitkan alisnya heran sebelum ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Zi-O yang terlihat terengah-engah. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata rajanya akan benar-benar menggunakan sebanyak tenaga yang biasanya ia keluarkan dalam pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

Woz pun tersadar bahwa Zi-O sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dan sedang menunduk ke arahnya. Hembusan angin menerpa keduanya setelah Zi-O melepas Zi-O Ridewatch dari Jikuu Driver.

"Aku... tidak mungkin akan menghabisimu, Woz." Lirih Sougo sebelum ia berlutut di hadapan Woz.

Woz terpana melihat rajanya yang tiba-tiba memperlihatkan sisi lain dirinya dari yang begitu kuat dan pantang menyerah, menjadi lemah dan seakan tak berdaya.

"M-mengapa tidak?"  
"Karena aku tidak mungkin menghabisi seseorang yang aku cintai dan orang yang kucintai adalah dirimu, Woz."

Woz seketika melepas Miridewatch Woz dari BeyonDriver. "W-Waga Maou..."

"Gomenne, Woz. Percayalah, aku sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaanku ini terhadapmu namun nihil. Semakin aku mencoba, perasaan ini malah semakin tumbuh layaknya parasit." Sougo berhenti sejenak untuk melihat raut wajah Woz yang terkejut bukan main.

Cinta yang ia pikir bertepuk sebelah tangan, malah sebenarnya dapat menjadi sebuah tepukan yang sangat meriah. Mereka hanya sedang menepuk angin sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan tangan yang lainnya.

"Kau boleh kembali ke masa depan sekarang juga. Maaf aku sudah mengecewakanmu."

Sougo yang sudah tidak sanggup melihat reaksi Woz serta merta mencoba untuk berdiri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sayang, ia kalah cepat dengan tangan Woz yang meraih tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Waga Maou, izinkan diriku untuk mengutarakan pendapatku." Woz lalu meraih kedua tangan Sougo.

"Hampir tidak kusadari, ternyata perasaan kita beresonansi, Waga Maou. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu. Hanya saja, aku menganggap diriku kurang pantas untukmu. Dibanding yang lainnya, aku tidak ada ap-"

Sougo menghentikan omongan kosong tersebut dengan membungkam bibir Woz menggunakan bibirnya. Ia melepas bibir Woz setelah beberapa detik. Woz yang terkejut hanya dapat terdiam mendapatkan perlakuan demikian.

"Setelah ini, aku harap kau tidak akan memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentang dirimu. Selagj aku berusaha memperbaiki diriku di masa sekarang agar aku dapat menjadi Raja Iblis yang baik di masa depan, aku harap kau bersedia untuk selalu mendampingiku. Apalagi setelah sesuatu yang barusan terjadi." Sougo tertunduk malu, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

Woz terkekeh kecil sebelum merangkul Sougo kedalam pelukannya. "Baiklah, Waga Maou. Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menggendongku dari belakang di jalan pulang sampai ke rumah! Apa itu berlebihan?"

Woz menggeleng. Ia malah dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Setelah Woz berhasil menggendong Sougo di punggungnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri kota untuk kembali ke rumah, Sougo memberikan ciuman singkat pada pipi Woz.

"Aishiteru, Woz."  
"Boku mo, Waga Maou."

Lampu jalanan yang redup menjadi saksi bisu mereka hari itu.


	2. Kido Shinji & Akiyama Ren

_Aku... selalu mengingatmu, Ren. Belum pernah terbesit di benakku untuk tidak memikirkanmu satu hari pun._

_Riders War sudah lama berakhir dan keinginan untuk merubah dunia menjadi normal kembali sudah terlaksana selama 15 tahun._

_Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dalam kurun waktu sebanyak itu?_   
_Dapatkah aku bertemu denganmu kembali?_

-oOo-

Shinji hanya dapat meratapi gedung ORE Journal yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat mata pencahariannya. Kegigihannya dalam dunia jurnalis menjadikannya kenangan manis yang tak terlupakan untuk Shinji. Namun, semuanya berubah seiring berkembangnya teknologi yang membuat orang lebih memilih untuk membaca berita langsung dari telepon pintar masing-masing, membuat koran seakan terlihat kuno dan tidak praktis.

Shinji mengedarkan pandangannya sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah orang-orang yang terpaku pada ponsel mereka dan tidak memedulikan sekitar. Ada juga gerombolan orang yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus memegang ponsel mereka.

Mengernyitkan matanya, ia merogoh ponselnya yang sudah lama ia miliki. Sebuah ponsel lipat. "Apa aku harus menjualnya pula? Teman-teman yang lain bahkan sudah mengganti telepon lama mereka dengan telepon baru..."

BRUG!

Terlalu sibuk melihat ponselnya, Shinji pun menabrak seseorang di depannya. "Oy! Kalau jalan pakai mata!" Shinji mendengus kesal.

"Kata seseorang yang matanya terus melihat ke ponselnya dan berjalan menggunakan kakinya." Cibir seseorang di depan Shinji. Walau tidak melihat ke wajahnya, Shinji tahu bahwa seseorang ini sedang melirik ke arahnya kesal.

"Kalau saja kau tidak terlalu tinggi, aku sudah memukul wajahmu yang mengesalkan itu!" Shinji mengepalkan tangannya dan baru saja saat ia ingin melayangkan pukulan itu, tangannya sudah ditahan.

Makin kesal, Shinji berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman lelaki tersebut namun tenaganya kalah kuat.

"Lepaskan aku! Kalau tidak mau lepas, aku akan berteriak kalau kau adalah pencuri!"  
"Teriak saja sesuka hatimu. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Lagipula, kau kan laki-laki, di mana tenagamu? Dasar lemah!"  
"Ugh, kisama!"

Tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak tenaga dalam yang Shinji keluarkan, ia tetap tidak bisa lepas dari genggamannya _. "Dia ini maunya apa sih? Malah mencengkeramku lebih kuat. Sakit sekali..."_

"Kido... Shinji, kan?"  
"Lepaskan aku, Ren!"

Tepat setelah nama itu terucap, Shinji tersentak dan ia langsung mendongak untuk melihat wajah lelaki tersebut. Mungkin terlalu cepat, hingga lehernya terasa hampir copot.

"Sudah kuduga, si bocah Kido." Ren menurunkan pundaknya sejenak agar tatapannya sejajar dengan mata Shinji. Lalu ia tersenyum. Senyum yang Shinji rindukan.

Namun, Shinji masih terbutakan oleh amarahnya, senyuman itu malah terlihat seperti sebuah seringai dan seolah sedang mengejeknya. Selain itu, genggaman Ren pada tangan Shinji sudah mulai melonggar dan tidak habis akal, ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk membebaskan dirinya dan benar-benar menghujam Ren tepat di hidungnya.

-oOo-

**Rumah Sakit Universitas Seito**

"Jadi, bagaimana dokter?" Shinji menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir.

"Bapak ini mengalami patah hidung akibat terbentur benda yang amat keras. Dia harus segera di operasi. Anda datang tepat waktu dan pada orang yang tepat. Karena.."

Dokter tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan ingin memanjatkan doa.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kupotong."

Tak lama, seorang suster cantik datang ke dalam ruangan dokter bedah tersebut dan bersiap membawa Ren yang tak sadarkan diri menuju ke ruang operasi.

"Sankyuu, Poppy Pipopapo."

Suster tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hiiro, sudah kubilang untuk memanggil nama samaranku saat aku menyamar!"

"M-menyamar?! Jadi kau bukan suster sungguhan?" Shinji membelalakan matanya.

"Perkenalkan, Poppy Pipopapo. Seorang Bugster ramah yang menyamar menjadi seorang suster di CR ini." Kata Hiiro menjelaskan, dengan nada dinginnya.

"Apa itu CR?" Tanya Shinji, bingung.

"Cyber Rescue. Itu adalah kepanjangan dari CR. Cyber Rescue adalah..."  
"Asuna!"  
"H-Hai Kagami sensei!"

Suster yang akhirnya diketahui bernama samaran Asuna itu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Dokter Kagami Hiiro. Shinji masih merasa khawatir. "Ano... Kagami sensei—"

"Anda tidak perlu cemas, Pak. Teman Anda akan baik-baik saja. Serahkan padaku. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kupotong."

Lagi-lagi ia memanjatkan doa, pikir Shinji. "O-onegaishimasu."

-oOo-

Sembari menunggu dan setelah membeli minuman dari vending machine, Shinji terdiam dan berpikir kembali.

Di satu sisi hatinya, ia kesal dengan Ren yang sudah lama meninggalkannya. Seakan-akan ia lupa, padahal ia mengingat Shinji mengetahui Ren memanggil nama lengkapnya sebelum hantaman Shinji membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Di sisi lainnya, ia merasakan rasa rindu... rasa sayang yang amat mendalam untuk teman seperjuangannya.

Atau teman hidup, lebih tepatnya.

Baru saja akan merasa sedih, Shinji tiba-tiba ingat dengan panggilan yang diberikan Kagami sensei padanya dan Ren.

"Dokter itu... apa dia tadi memanggilku dan Ren dengan sebutan... Bapak? Apakah aku setua itu?!"

Baru saja ingin marah, dirinya langsung tersadarkan oleh cermin dinding di hadapannya. Shinji dapati wajahnya yang mulai sedikit keriput dan rambutnya yang tidak panjang berwarna cokelat, melainkan pendek dan berwarna hitam. Semangat masa mudanya hampir sirna.

Tidak, Kagami sensei tidak salah. Ia bicara berdasarkan fakta. Dirinya dan Ren sudah tak muda lagi. Mereka menua... suatu hari nanti pula akan mati.

Ingatan masa lalunya hampir menyerang pikirannya saat suara Asuna mencegah itu terjadi.

"Pak Kido, operasi telah selesai. Anda sudah boleh masuk."

-oOo-

Sesudah berterima kasih pada Kagami sensei, Shinji duduk terdiam menunggu Ren sadar. Menurut Kagami sensei, tersisa 10 menit untuk obat biusnya bekerja.

10 menit terasa sangat lama bagi Shinji. Lebih lama daripada menunggu Ren untuk kembali setelah satu dekade lebih. Ia lalu meraih tangan Ren.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau memintaku untuk mengeluarkan tenagaku dan lihat akibatnya! Jangan pernah menghalangiku lagi!" Omel Shinji pada Ren yang masih dibawah alam sadar.

Shinji menghela napas dengan berat dan memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya sampai Ren bangun.

10 menit tersebut tiba sesaat setelah Shinji terdiam.

"K-Kido?"  
"Ren?"  
"Aku dimana?"  
"Rumah sakit."

Shinji kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi secara keseluruhan. Ia mendapat anggukan dari Ren, dan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Kukira, kau sudah melupakanku."  
"Omong kosong apa itu? Bukannya kau yang sudah melupakanku setelah Riders War itu?!" Balas Shinji tidak mau kalah.

"Apapun itu, kurasa kau ada benarnya. Lihat saja tanganmu yang masih menggenggam tanganku seperti itu. Ingin balas dendam ya?"

Shinji mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jika itu yang kau mau, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya! Namun, genggaman ini tidak ingin membalaskan sebuah dendam. Melainkan, untuk menahanmu agar tidak pergi meninggalkanku lagi atau melupakanku lagi."

"Kedengarannya seperti kau sedang menyatakan cinta padaku." Ucap Ren santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dan meraba perban di hidungnya.

"Memang itu tujuannya. Ini juga untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bukan lagi seorang bocah yang dulu kau kenal!"

Shinji beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menaiki ranjang pasien lalu duduk di kaki Ren. Ren yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya dapat terpaku dan lidahnya kelu.

Dengan tatapan yang tajam, Shinji menaruh kedua tangannya pada kedua pundak Ren. "Akiyama Ren, honto ni sukidayo!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shinji memberanikan dirinya dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Tangan Ren bergerilya menuju tangan Shinji di pundaknya ke arah pipi Shinji dan mengelusnya pelan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Shinji pun menghentikan aksinya dan hanya dapat menunduk. Mukanya memerah dan ia merasa tidak dapat menghadapi Ren lagi setelah apa yang terjadi. Ren berusaha menahan tawanya. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, namun melihat wajah Shinji yang merona masih membuatnya terlihat imut, pikir Ren.

"Kau pikir kau ini ringan? Duduk di kakiku seperti ini terus. Aku kesemutan, tau!" Bual Ren, menyembunyikan kenyataan yang malah sebaliknya. Shinji justru terlihat tirus walaupun tenaganya memang bukan main.

"Kau ini! Untung saja aku mengendalikan diriku agar tidak menghabisimu!" Gumam Shinji yang akhirnya turun dari ranjang pasien. Ia sebenarnya khawatir kalau berlama-lama diatas ranjang berdua dengan Ren...

Ranjangnya akan roboh.

-oOo-

"Ini, untukmu." Kata Ren menyuguhkan taiyaki bungkus kepada Shinji dijalan pulang. Ternyata, tidak membawa motor bersama mereka kali ini ada baiknya juga.

Shinji mengambilnya dan mengatakan terima kasih. Sesekali ia menatap Ren yang berjalan disebelahnya. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak, aku malah ingin melihatmu agar lebih gemuk lagi."

Dasar, tidak ada kapoknya, gerutu Shinji dalam hati.

"Sebelum kau meneruskan ejekanmu itu terhadapku, aku mau menanyakan satu hal terakhir... tolong dengarkan aku."

Shinji memposisikan dirinya di depan Ren, yang mengubah tatapannya menjadi tenang namun serius.

"Ano... Akiyama Ren. Yang kukatakan padamu hari ini... memang begitu adanya. Aku sudah berterus terang denganmu. Lalu bagaimana? Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku?"

Ren tersenyum lalu mengenggam kedua tangan Shinji. "Aku mengerti, dan aku juga merasa sepertimu. Beruntung kita dipertemukan kembali. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Apa kau akan pergi dariku lagi?"

Ren menggeleng lalu memeluk Shinji. "Aku ingin berada, dimanapun dirimu berada. Bersamamu, selamanya."


	3. Banjou Ryuga & Kiryuu Sento (AU) (Part 1)

Di malam yang dingin dan sunyi senyap, Sento hanya duduk terdiam diatas motor miliknya sambil memeluk perutnya untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Padahal, ia bisa saja masuk ke yatai yang tepat berada di sebelahnya untuk sekadar menghangatkan diri dengan makan ramen dan minum sake. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas, menimbulkan uap dari mulutnya.

"Aku sangat tidak suka cuaca dingin. Apa sebentar lagi akan menjadi musim dingin? Kenapa malam ini aku makin menggigil?" Keluh Sento, wajahnya cemberut. "Seandainya aku punya seorang... teman. Jangan punya pacar, rasanya itu hal yang mustahil."

BRUG!

Terdengar suara hentakan yang sangat keras dari arah yatai. Sento menoleh dan mendapati seseorang sudah tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan berusaha untuk berdiri. Seperti kebanyakan orang yang melihat kejadian tidak biasa, Sento segera menghampiri yatai tersebut.

Tidak lama seorang ibu keluar dari yatai tersebut dan memarahi orang yang terjatuh itu agar tidak usah makan disana bila tidak ada uang karena ia rugi besar. Tidak ingin mendengar celotehan berisik dari ibu itu, Sento meminta maaf untuk lelaki tersebut dan membayar makanan lelaki itu secepatnya sebelum membopong ia pergi menuju motornya. Membawanya ke suatu tempat yang lebih aman untuk sementara waktu.

Sento mengambil semua inisiatif bahkan memakaikan helm pada lelaki yang ia baru lihat itu. Ia dengan hati-hati membuatnya duduk di jok belakang.

"Hey, dengarkan aku! Tolong pegangan yang erat kalau tidak mau jatuh, ya!" Teriak Sento, sengaja agar lelaki tersebut dapat mendengarnya. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang mabuk berat.

Lelaki tersebut hanya dapat mengangguk. Sento kemudian memakai helm di kepalanya sebelum duduk di jok depan dan menyalakan mesin motor.

Sento terkejut saat ia baru saja menyetir dan menjalankan motornya, seseorang tersebut sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada badan Sento. Memeluknya dekat dan erat. Berhubung ia memang sedang mabuk, badannya pun jadi hangat. Ia menjadi heater Sento sementara sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

-oOo-

"Ya ampun! Apalagi yang kau bawa pulang ke rumah, Sento?!" Teriak seorang gadis dari dalam rumah.

"Jangan berisik, nanti dia terbangun." Bisik Sento sambil membopong lelaki tersebut masuk kedalam dan menidurkannya ke sofa terdekat.

"Jangan bilang, kau sudah membunuh seseorang dan agar tidak dicari polisi kau ingin menghilangkan jejak dan akan menguburnya diam-diam! Bahkan menguburnya dirumah ini!"

"Misora! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Sepertinya kau sangat mengantuk sampai bicara melantur begitu." Ucap Sento yang membuat Misora mengangguk.

"Gomennasai, mungkin aku terlalu mengantuk. Mana mungkin Sento melakukan hal sekejam itu, bukan?" Gumam Misora sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sudah, sekarang kau tidur saja. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti pagi." Sento sekarang membantu memopong Misora dari meja belajarnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Kembali lagi padamu, orang asing." Kata Sento setelah ia keluar dari kamar Misora. Ia langsung membuka alas kaki lelaki tersebut dan menaruhnya di heater terdekat.

"Kalau dipikir, kenapa juga aku menolongnya? Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal."

Tanpa Sento sadari, ia memperhatikan seseorang yang tertidur didepannya ini. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Dia lucu sekali."

-oOo-

_"Oh, ia mulai membuka matanya!"_

Seseorang tersebut perlahan-lahan bangun dan duduk di sofa sambil memegang kepalanya.

"O-ohayou?" Sapa Sento yang dijawab dengan keheningan. "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Ryuga. Banjou Ryuga." Gumam Ryuga lalu memegangi perutnya. "D-dimana toilet?"

"I-itu... di lantai atas. Tangga keatas ada di dapur." Jawab Sento sambil menunjuk kearah yang ia maksud.

"Arigatou." Ryuga mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu Ryuga, Sento kembali ke dapur dan kembali mengecek sup yang sedang ia buat untuk menghilangkan pengar, juga membuat ocha. Sarapan tersebut ia sajikan di meja makan, di saat yang bersamaan dengan Miitan yang baru saja bangun dan membawa handuk di bahunya.

"Sento, ohayou." Sapa Misora malas sambil menaiki anak tangga  
"Ohayou, Misora. Eh tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Misora heran sambil menengok ke arah Sento.  
"A-ada seseorang di kamar mandi." Sento menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Huh?"

Pada saat Misora menengok ke arah atas tangga, ia dapat melihat Ryuga sedang memegangi perutnya dan terlihat lesu.

"Woah, kau masih hidup?" Tanya Misora sambil menunjuk kearah Ryuga.

Yang ditunjuk hanya menjawab sekenanya dengan sebuah anggukan sembari menuruni anak tangga. "Maaf bila kau menunggu terlalu lama."

Misora hanya mengangguk kembali dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, ia sudah hampir telat untuk kuliah.

"Ayo kesini, Banjou. Kau sarapan dulu. Sudah kubuatkan sup penghilang pengar dan ocha hangat." Sento melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan canggung oleh Ryuga. "Apa aku membuat banyak masalah semalam?"

Sento menggeleng. "Permasalahanmu sudah kau tinggalkan di yatai yang kau kunjungi semalam." Sento kemudian duduk di hadapan Ryuga.

"Ah iya, soal itu... percayalah sebenarnya aku punya pekerjaan dan punya uang! Hanya saja..." Ryuga tiba-tiba terdiam dan menunduk. Entah bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal ini tentang keseluruhan hidupnya, seakan lelaki ini akan menjadi seorang... temannya.

Bahkan memikirkan untuk mempunyai pacar disaat seperti ini sangat tidak kondusif bagi Ryuga.

"Apapun itu, aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau perlu bantuanku?" Tanya Sento sambil memainkan jemarinya, menghilangkan rasa gugupnya di depan Ryuga. Bahkan ia memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya.

"Bukankah kau sudah membantuku terlalu banyak? Bahkan untuk orang yang baru saja kau temui. Maaf aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu." Ryuga menunduk hormat.

"M-maksudku, karena aku sudah membawamu kemari, aku juga bertanggung jawab untuk membawamu pulang, bukan begitu?" Tanya Sento yang sempat ia sesalkan setelah selesai mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia belum mau Ryuga pergi terlalu cepat. Baru saja ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berbeda dan harus cepat-cepat berpisah dengannya.

"Bila kau tidak keberatan..." Ryuga terhenti di tengah kalimatnya lagi. "Oh iya! Aku lupa menanyakan siapa namamu! Orang macam apa aku ini yang tidak tau sopan santun. Aku minta maaf..." Ryuga kembali menunduk hormat pada Sento.

"Eh, sudahlah! Santai saja denganku. Namaku Kiryuu Sento. Panggil aku sesukamu. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sento tersenyum.

Ryuga mengangguk mengerti sambil menggumamkan nama tersebut berulang kali untuk mengingatnya. "Terima kasih ya, Sento. Kau adalah seorang penyelamat."

"Bahasamu tinggi sekali, ya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa paksaan sedikitpun. Sekarang makanlah, nanti keburu dingin."

"Ah, benar juga! Itadakimasu!" Ryuga mulai memakan supnya. Ini enak, pikirnya. "Oh iya, yang tadi itu... apakah dia... pacarmu?"

Sento yang tengah menuangkan ocha untuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kanan hampir saja menumpahkannya ke tangan kirinya. "A-apa?"

"Gadis tadi itu... dia pacarmu, bukan?"

"Bukan! Sento bukan pacarku!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari tangga, yang sudah pasti adalah suara Misora.

"Aku dan Sento hanyalah teman dekat sedari kecil. Sekarang dia tinggal di rumahku ini, mengontrak! Sento, jangan lupa bayar kontrakan bulan ini, ya!" Seru Misora sambil menepuk bahu Sento agak keras. Ryuga yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri, sedangkan Sento berusaha untuk tidak benar-benar menumpahkan ocha ke tangannya.

"Sudah rapi seperti ini, kau ingin kemana? Biasanya kalau kuliah tidak serapi ini." Tukas Sento heran.

"Aku diberitahu temanku bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama turunnya salju! Untungnya juga, dosenku hari ini tidak masuk jadinya aku akan bersenang-senang dengan mereka!" Misora berjingkrak ria. "Tolong jaga rumah ya, Sento! Ini kuncinya~"

Sento menghela nafas malas. "Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?"

Misora menggeleng. "Aku akan sarapan bersama di rumah temanku. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Dan dalam hitungan detik Misora sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Dia bukan pacarku." Kata Sento kembali pada Ryuga, akhirnya ia dapat meminum ocha dengan tenang. Ryuga menghela napas lega, bahkan mungkin ia melakukannya terlalu jelas hingga Sento pun menyadarinya.

"Kau terlihat lega sekali setelah tau dia bukan pacarku. Oh ya, namanya Misora. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah dia cantik?" Tanya Sento yang justru terdengar ia seperti sedang cemburu.

"B-bukan begitu. Aku bertanya begitu karena aku hanya ingin tau apakah kau..." Ryuga menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun daripada terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka berdua. "Aku lega sekali sekarang karena sup buatanmu ini sangat manjur untuk menghilangkan rasa pengar."

Sento tersenyum senang. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Eh, kau dengar kan kata Misora tadi? Hari ini hari salju akan turun, bagaimana kalau kita keluar rumah juga?"

"Bukankah Misora menyuruhmu untuk menjaga rumah?"  
"Benar juga, tapi dia pasti akan pulang malam. Selama tenggat waktu itu, kita manfaatkan saja daripada kita bosan dirumah karena tidak ada apa-apa disini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sore harinya. Bagaimana?"

Ryuga pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Sento sudah sangat baik padanya dan untuk melihat salju pertama tahun ini akan meninggalkan kesan yang baik untuk kedepannya.

-oOo-

To Be Continued...


	4. Lucky & Ohtori Tsurugi

Selama hidupnya, Lucky sangat beruntung dapat menemui Kyuranger. Selain merebut kembali alam semesta dari Jark Matter dengan penyelamat terbaik, ia juga akhirnya mengetahui asal-usulnya dan dapat bertemu dengan ayahnya, yang sangat disayangkan harus gugur saat menyelamatkan mereka dari serapan Black Hole. Ia juga mempelajari sejarah dimana leluhurnya, Orion, ikut serta berjuang melawan Jark Matter bertahun-tahun silam dengan rekan-rekan pemberani. Salah satu dari mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pendiri Federasi Angkasa, Ohtori Tsurugi.

Lucky sangat menghormati Tsurugi, walaupun pertemuan dan kesan pertama mereka kurang baik, setelah terbiasa dengan keberadaan masing-masing, mereka menjadi ranger merah dari Kyuranger yang amat kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Keduanya pun berhutang budi dan siap untuk menjadi perisai kapanpun dibutuhkan.

Memikirkan hal-hal tersebut Lucky hanya tersenyum. Kyuranger sekarang beristirahat karena alam semesta sekarang sudah bebas. Walaupun begitu, Stinger menggantikan Komandan Shu Ronpo agar tidak terjadi kekosongan kekuasaan dan menjaga keamanan di sekitar sistem tata surya. Ia ditemani Raptor dan Kotaro.

-oOo-

Lucky dan Garu tengah singgah di bumi karena lagi-lagi skuter angkasa Lucky kembali rusak. Untuk memastikan agar itu tidak terjadi terlalu sering, ia memutuskan untuk mencari bengkel terbaik, namun montir yang bekerja disana mengatakan bahwa kendaraan dengan jenis tersebut harus sering di servis apabila sudah terdengar bunyi mesin yang terlalu berisik.

Lucky yang tidak selalu "lucky".

Selagi menunggu, Lucky mengajak Garu untuk singgah di restoran milik Spada. Restoran tersebut memang tidak terlalu ramai, namun tidak dapat disebut sepi pembeli pula.

Lucky mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela agar ia dapat melihat keluar, sementara Garu sedang sibuk melihat kartu menu.

"Hei, Lucky. Kau mau pesan apa?"  
"Hmm, aku pesan yang sama saja denganmu."

Setelah Garu menemukan makanan dan minuman yang ia inginkan, ia kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk mengambil pesanan mereka, tidak lupa ia mengingatkan pelayan tersebut untuk memanggil Spada keluar dan menemui teman seperjuangannya.

"Bisnis yang dijalankan Spada sangat sukses ya." Ucap Garu saat ia melihat ke sekitar, apalagi sekarang sudah banyak yang bekerja disini dan membantu Spada saat pengunjung pun berangsur-angsur menjadi banyak.

Lucky hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh Tsurugi.

_"Setelah semua pertarungan ini berakhir, apakah kau akan tetap menjadi temanku?"_

"Halo teman-teman!" Sapa Spada sambil menghampiri Garu dan Lucky. "Hei Spada! Apa kabarmu?"  
"Kabarku sangat Bravo! Namun kenapa di hari biasa kalian mampir ke Bumi? Bukankah kau sibuk di planetmu juga, Lucky? Kau kan raja dari sistem Shishi di planet Kaien."

Spada kemudian menghampiri meja mereka dan duduk bersama Lucky dan Garu.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Skuter angkasaku rusak lagi, jadi aku harus kembali ke bumi dan memperbaikinya. Lagipula untuk sesekali boleh kan aku kembali walaupun kita tidak reuni?" Ucap Lucky semangat yang dibalas anggukan Spada.

"Beruntung!"

Tepat setelah Lucky mengatakan itu, pesanan mereka datang.

"Kau disini saja dulu, Spada. Temani kami mengobrol. Semenjak tugas kita sebagai Kyuranger telah usai kita sudah jarang berkomunikasi, bukan?" Ajak Garu. Spada mengangguk dan mereka akhirnya melanjutkan mengobrol sambil menyicip makanan dan minumannya sesekali.

"Wah, makanannya masih sama enaknya seperti saat kita berada di Orion! Beruntung!"

-oOo-

Lucky, Garu, dan Spada saling bertukar tawa saat mereka mengingat masa-masa perjuangan mereka dulu. Dimana Garu dan Lucky sempat bertengkar, dan Spada yang memasakkan makanannya yang lezat untuk Lucky.

Sebuah kesan pertama yang tak terlupakan.

"Apa kalian ingat ketika kita bertemu Tsurugi? Rambutnya yang panjang itu seperti hantu saja." Tukas Spada.  
"Benar! Apalagi sikapnya ketika itu, aku sangat tidak suka!" Balas Garu.

Ketika membicarakan tentang Tsurugi, Lucky mulai diam dan kembali merenung, pandangannya melihat keluar jendela.

_"Seandainya dia juga ada disini. Bukankah ini planet dimana dirinya berasal?"_

Seketika Lucky seperti melihat Tsurugi berjalan diluar restoran.

_"Halusinasiku tinggi sekali, bahkan bayangan di pikiranku terlihat sangat nyata."_

Setelah beberapa detik Lucky pun dengan santainya kembali menoleh untuk melihat Spada dan Garu yang masih mengobrol.

Suara bel dari pintu masuk restoran berbunyi.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Aku kembali!"

Terdengar teriakan dari seseorang yang baru saja memasuki restoran. Para pelayan dan koki wanita langsung bersorak ria dan menyambut pelanggan tersebut dengan suka cita. Semua matapun tertuju pada kejadian tiba-tiba tersebut. Spada hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. Spada tau siapa yang datang.

Penyambutan tersebut pun berakhir, para pelayan dan koki wanita kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Suara kaki yang menapak terdengar semakin mendekati meja yang ditempati oleh tiga pahlawan angkasa tersebut.

"Hai teman-teman! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!"

"Selamat datang kembali, Tsurugi." Sambut Spada sambil berdiri dan memeluknya. Diikuti oleh Garu. Sedangkan Lucky? Dia mengucek matanya, lalu ia sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Aku berpikir terlalu keras, pikir Lucky.

"Dan juga, lelaki yang paling beruntung di alam semesta. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Lucky." Sapa Tsurugi sambil tersenyum ramah pada Lucky. Mau tidak mau, Lucky pun menoleh kepada Tsurugi yang sudah berada di sebelahnya. Dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

Lucky tau senyumannya akan terlihat aneh dan dipaksa jika ia harus melakukannya sekarang. Ia memilih untuk diam saja dan memainkan sedotan minumannya.

"Apa kau sudah memesan sesuatu untuk makan siang?" Tanya Spada yang menyuguhkan kartu menu di depan Tsurugi. "Sayangnya aku baru saja selesai brunch jadi aku tidak terlalu lapar." Balas Tsurugi dengan senyum simpul, sesekali tatapannya mengarah pada Lucky.

"O-oh iya! Aku lupa hari ini ada pesanan yang sangat istimewa untuk sore hari! Aku harus segera menyiapkannya!" Celetuk Spada yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo, kau bantu aku juga, Garu!" Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil tangan Garu. "Eh kenapa buru-buru? Aku baru saja menghabiskan makananku!"

Spada langsung memberikan tatapan isyarat yang langsung dimengerti oleh Garu. "K-kau benar! Pesanan istimewa harus disiapkan lebih awal, bukan? Ayo Spada kita ke dapur!"

"T-tunggu, Garu!" Seru Lucky sambil mengangkat tangannya, tak ingin dirinya ditinggalkan berdua dengan Tsurugi yang saat itu juga menggenggam tangan Lucky dan menautkan jemari mereka bersama.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Lucky."

-oOo-

Bukan berarti tidak tau, malah sebaliknya. Kyuranger mengetahui sikap yang tidak biasa antara Lucky dan Tsurugi saat mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan Don Armage yang terakhir kalinya.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka, terlebih lagi Tsurugi setelah mengetahui siapa Don Armage yang sebenarnya. Yang masih hidup walaupun telah dikalahkan ratusan tahun yang lalu, Quervo.

Kenyataan yang mencengangkan tersebut membuat Tsurugi merasa sangat bersalah karena Quervo sudah menyelamatkannya dan ia seharusnya membalas budi. Namun siapa yang akan menyangka jika Don Armage mengincar tubuh Quervo saat dia sekarat?

Tsurugi lebih sering termenung setelah rapat menyusun rencana perang terakhir. Ketika semua orang sudah berada didalam selimut, Lucky adalah orang yang terakhir untuk melakukan itu, sebelum ia menyadari ternyata Tsurugi juga belum tertidur dan terlihat sedang bersembunyi. Lucky pun menemuinya sampai akhirnya Tsurugi bersedia untuk bercerita semuanya kepada Lucky. Tsurugi memercayai Lucky dengan sepenuh hati, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Malam demi malam berlalu, namun kegelisahan masih tersisa di benak Tsurugi. Dan di saat itulah, Lucky akan selalu menemuinya dan menenangkannya, menyemangatinya dan membuatnya percaya bahwa dunia yang bebas tanpa Jark Matter adalah dunia yang akan membahagiakan seluruh alam semesta. Tak hanya itu, keduanya pun menjadi sangat dekat dan bila ada kesempatan mereka tidak segan untuk melakukan skinship satu sama lain— merangkul, berpegangan tangan, bersandar di pundak, kau bisa menamai itu semua.

Para anggota Kyuranger yang lain pun menyadari hal itu, namun mereka enggan untuk mengungkitnya. Selagi mereka tidak bertengkar atau bermusuhan berarti tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi antara Lucky dan Tsurugi.

Karena mereka tidak saling membenci.  
Melainkan jatuh hati.  
Dan yang pertama jatuh, adalah lelaki yang paling beruntung di alam semesta.

-oOo-

Pertemuan Lucky dan Tsurugi ini sangatlah tidak diduga. Sudah entah untuk berapa kali, Lucky jatuh cinta lagi setiap ia melihat Tsurugi. Namun, Tsurugi tidak mengetahui perasaannya dan Lucky mengerti.

Hubungan kita adalah sebatas senior dan junior, penyelamat masa dulu dan masa sekarang. Itu yang selalu Lucky tanamkan dalam pikirannya.

"Lucky? Lucky?" Panggil Tsurugi yang akhirnya menyadarkan Lucky dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Iya? Apa kau menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Lucky canggung.

"Tuh kan, kau kehilangan konsentrasimu lagi. Aku bertanya bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Oh, aku baik dan skuter angkasaku sedang diperbaiki. Kendaraan itu selalu saja rusak." Balas Lucky lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tsurugi tertawa kecil, terkadang tingkah laku Lucky sangat mengesankan untuknya. "Ya ampun, kenapa tidak beli skuter baru? Kau kan raja, kau bisa meminta rakyatmu untuk membuatkan skuter terbaik di alam semesta!"

"Tidak semudah itu, pak tua!" Celetuk Lucky yang langsung menutup mulutnya dan terbelakak kaget.

"Ya ampun, berani sekali ya! Walaupun tua begini, sepertinya umurku tidak ada tandingannya dengan raga dan wajahku yang awet muda. Semua berkat kapsul tidur dingin tersebut. Terima kasih Orion." Tsurugi kembali tertawa dan tersenyum senang. Percakapan seperti inilah yang juga dirindukannya bersama Lucky.

"Bicaralah dengan dirimu sendiri." Gumam Lucky, berusaha menenangkan degupan hatinya yang semakin tidak karuan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama skuter itu akan diperbaiki?"  
"Sepertinya hanya satu hari ini, malam ini aku dan Garu akan kembali ke Kaien dan mempersiapkan pertemuanku dengan petinggi-petinggi sistem Shishi."

"Ya ampun?! Cepat sekali! Kita baru saja bertemu setelah reuni terakhir tahun kemarin!" Tsurugi tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya. "Aku... aku kan masih ingin bersamamu. Aku rindu... rindu sekali." Gumam Tsurugi.

"Kau bilang apa?"  
"T-tidak. Oh ya, karena aku tidak tau lagi kapan kita akan reuni apalagi sekarang kita semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, bagaimana kalau kau jalan-jalan denganku? Ayolah, kumohon..."

Tatapan Tsurugi dan wajahnya yang memelas membuat hati Lucky luluh dan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan.

Apalagi sekarang perasaannya terhadap Tsurugi mengalahkan semua ingatannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

"Kau masih mempercayaiku, kan?"

Hanya dengan anggukan dan senyum yang tulus dari Lucky, Tsurugi membawa Lucky keluar dari restoran Spada.

Dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan erat dan tak terlepaskan sedari tadi.

-oOo-

To be continued...


	5. Banjou Ryuga & Kiryuu Sento (AU) (Part 2)

"Pertama, sebelum kita berangkat kita harus bersiap-siap. Karena bajumu kotor kemarin, kau boleh memakai bajuku."

Kata Sento setelah berganti baju dan sekarang sedang mengutak-atik lemari pakaiannya, mencari pakaian yang menurutnya cocok untuk dipakai Ryuga. Sedangkan Ryuga hanya duduk di tempat tidur Sento, merasa mulai nyaman dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Ryuga sangat menyukai rumah yang ia sedang singgahi ini. Masih rumah tradisional namun sudah dimodifikasi dan bertingkat. Sangat membuatnya betah.

"Ini, kurasa ini cocok untukmu." Sento memberikan sebuah baju lengan panjang, sebuah jaket dan celana panjang miliknya. Tidak lupa sepasang sarung tangan.

"Ada syal dan kaos kaki juga di sini. Kau boleh memilihnya sendiri."

Sementara Sento membiarkan Ryuga berganti baju, ia membawa pakaian kotor Ryuga semalam dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor. "Aku taruh pakaian kotormu disini ya. Aku akan mencucinya lalu kukembalikan setelah bersih dan sudah disetrika."

"Arigatou, Sento. Kau baik sekali..." Ryuga menunduk malu. Ia heran, belum pernah ia menemui seseorang sebaik Sento. Julukan 'penyelamat' memang sangat cocok untuknya, pikir Ryuga.

Setelah ia selesai mengenakan pakaian hangat dan sepatunya, ia dan Sento pun berangkat keluar dari rumah. Tentu saja pintunya dikunci, jika tidak nanti bisa saja Sento menemui semua kopernya sudah ada didepan rumah.

-oOo-

Suasananya sangat indah, langit yang mendung, hembusan angin yang dingin menusuk tulang. Untuk orang-orang yang membenci musim dingin ini adalah hari terburuk mereka sampai 3 bulan kedepan, termasuk Sento. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyukai musim dingin, namun entah kenapa ia merasa musim dingin bukan momok menakutkan lagi untuknya, apalagi ada Ryuga yang menemaninya. Mereka tidak tau kapan salju pertama akan turun, jadi mereka hanya berjalan-jalan dipinggir sungai.

"Banyak juga orang yang keluar rumah, ya." Tukas Ryuga.  
"I-iya, k-kau benar." Kata Sento terbata-bata. Ia daritadi sibuk menghangatkan tangannya.

"Eh, kau kedinginan?" Ryuga pun menyadari bahwa Sento tidak mengenakan sarung tangan, dan ternyata sarung tangan yang ia pakai mungkin adalah satu-satunya sarung tangan yang Sento punya.

"T-tidak. A-aku baik-baik saja. A-apa k-kau k-kedinginan?"

Ryuga dengan sigap melepas sarung tangannya. "Ini, pakai sarung tangannya! Cepat!"

"T-tidak! K-kau saja yang pakai. N-nanti kau kedinginan."  
"Lihat siapa yang bicara! Kalau tau begini kenapa kau pinjamkan padaku?"  
"S-sudah kubilang kau pakai saja!"  
"Tidak! Kau yang pakai!"

Sento dan Ryuga pun bolak-balik memberikan sarung tangannya, hingga tanpa mereka sadari di jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar itu ada seorang pesepeda melintas dan tidak sengaja kehilangan kendali lalu menabrak mereka. Sarung tangan Sento terlempar masuk ke dalam sungai. Ryuga dan Sento pun terjatuh.

"Oy! Kembali kau! Dasar pengecut! Kalau ingin cari masalah jangan setengah-setengah! Kau kira aku takut? Tidak tau ya aku adalah juara tinju terbaik di sekolahku?" Tantang Ryuga yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar orang yang tadi menabrak mereka. Namun, pesepeda itu sudah 'tabrak lari'.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau." Gumam Sento segera berdiri dan mendapati sarung tangannya sudah hanyut dan jauh untuk dicapai.  
"Huh? Oh iya! Sarung tangannya?"  
"Itu disana, sudah hanyut. Sudah basah... dan dingin."

Badan Sento mulai bergetar hebat dan seketika Ryuga menghampirinya dan merangkulnya. "Hey, apa kau masih kuat berjalan?"

Sento mengangguk, namun berlawanan dengan kakinya yang malah semakin lemas.

"Sento! Berhentilah memaksakan diri. Tidak kuat dingin begini malah ingin keluar rumah."  
"B-biasanya aku membawa motorku jadi tidak terasa terlalu dingin."

_"Hey, dengarkan aku! Tolong pegangan yang erat kalau tidak mau jatuh, ya!"_

Ryuga pun seketika ingat kejadian semalam dimana Sento menyuruhnya untuk berpegangan erat, walaupun ia setengah sadar saat itu. Ia pun menyadari Sento yang terus menggigil. Sepertinya suhu diluar semakin turun.

"Ayo sini, naik ke punggungku. Walaupun seorang petinju, aku tidak suka kekuatanku diremehkan!" Ryuga kemudian berjongkok dan Sento menatapnya heran bercampur malu.

"Hey, ada banyak orang disini. Apa kau tidak malu?"  
"Jadi kau lebih memilih mati kedinginan daripada menahan rasa malumu? Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi! Ayo, cepat!"  
"T-tapi aku... aku berat! Kamu tidak akan kuat mengangkatku!"  
"Kuberi dua pilihan! Kalau kau berkata apapun sekali lagi, aku akan menggendongmu dengan bridal style!"  
"A-apa kau bilang?"

Ryuga kembali berdiri dan langsung berjalan kearah Sento di belakangnya. "Baiklah, kau yang memintanya. Peraturan adalah peraturan!"

"T-tapi tadi aku— woah!"

Ryuga langsung menggendong Sento dengan bridal style lalu berjalan santai menyusuri jalan hingga mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan raya. Benar saja, orang-orang langsung memperhatikan mereka.

"Kalau tidak ingin dilihat orang-orang, sembunyikan wajahmu dalam syal ini." Bisik Ryuga pada Sento.

"Kok kamu tidak malu, sih?" Gerutu Sento lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Ryuga. Mengingat Ryuga sedang mengenakan pakaiannya, ia dapat mencium bau dirinya pada Ryuga. Ia merasa sedikit aneh namun itu malah membuatnya nyaman pula, seperti menjadi bayi lagi.

Sento pun menyadari kekuatan otot Ryuga yang memang bukan main. Ryuga terus berjalan dengan menggendong Sento menuju suatu tempat dan itu bukan perjalanan yang pendek.

"Disana ada heater, kau boleh duduk dan menghangatkan diri." Kata Ryuga sambil menurunkan Sento didalam sebuah kafe. Untung saja kafenya ada sliding door jadi Ryuga dengan mudahnya dapat masuk kedalam.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Cokelat panas atau kopi?"  
"Cokelat panas saja. Oh, dengan marshmallow! Kalau boleh..."

Ryuga tersenyum melihat tingkah Sento. "Apapun itu untuk Sento-chan!" Katanya sambil mengacak rambut Sento. Sento yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut langsung membelalakkan matanya dan cepat-cepat mengambil syal dari leher Ryuga untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya sebelum berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang dimaksud.

Saat Ryuga sedang memasuki antrean, Sento pun duduk dan masih menutupi wajahnya. Ya ampun, apa yang baru saja Ryuga lakukan padanya? Dirinya jadi susah dikendalikan. Sento pun sesekali mencoba untuk melirik ke arah Ryuga yang sedang mengantre, yang malah juga disambut oleh Ryuga yang menatap kembali pada dirinya. Sudah tertangkap basah, ia hanya mampu menunduk, sedangkan Ryuga tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya gilirannya tiba untuk memesan.

-oOo-

"Ini dia! Satu cappuccino untukku dan satu cokelat panas dengan marshmallow untuk Sento-chan!"  
"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!"  
"Aku menunggu ucapan terima kasihmu."

Sento mendengus kesal. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Banjou."  
"Domo, Sento-chan."

Ryuga pun tertawa renyah manakala Sento menatap Ryuga sinis lalu sibuk menggenggam cangkirnya. Ini hangat, tapi tidak sehangat pelukan Ryuga padanya. Tanpa sengaja, saat malam itu dimana Ryuga memeluknya erat dan rangkulannya saat menggendongnya tadi terlintas di kepalanya.

Sento yang jenius itu, tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh. Hanya saat ia bersama Ryuga saja. Ia sudah jelas-jelas mengetahui kalau Ryuga tahan terhadap cuaca dingin dibanding dirinya dan ia malah memberikannya sarung tangan satu-satunya yang ia punya. Memikirkan semua yang telah ia lakukan, Sento menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyicipi cokelat panasnya.

"Soal sarung tanganmu, aku minta maaf ya. Nanti aku belikan lagi."  
"Daijoubu, itu bukan salahmu. Hanya saja, itu sarung tangan yang dirajut khusus oleh ibuku..."  
"Benarkah? Ya ampun aku bodoh sekali! Aku sangat sial!" Ujar Ryuga yang hendak memukul kepalanya, yang sebelum itu sudah dicegah oleh tangan Sento. Ryuga pun terdiam lalu melihat ke arah Sento. Yang dilihat pun segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Jangan berkata begitu! Kata ibuku, memang sarung tangan itu untukku tapi siapapun yang dapat memakainya adalah orang yang beruntung dan dianggap istimewa, punya tempatnya sendiri dihatiku karena aku yang memberikannya."

Ryuga tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatap dalam wajah Sento. Ia tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Sento pun khawatir. "O-oy, daijoubu desuka? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"E-eh tidak! Kau tidak salah. Aku... justru kagum dengan perkataanmu itu. Ibumu mengasuhmu dengan sangat baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Yukatta ne." Kata Ryuga lalu ikut meminum kopinya.

"Nanti bilang ya kalau kakimu sudah mendingan. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita."  
"Berapa lama lagi sebelum sampai rumahmu? Ini sudah mulai siang." Tanya Sento sambil melihat jamnya.

"Tidak jauh kok, hanya setengah jam dari sini."  
"NANI?!"

-oOo-

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Ryuga, Sento mendapati tangan kirinya sudah digenggam oleh tangan kanan Ryuga dan dimasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Sementara tangan mereka yang satu lagi ada di dalam saku jaket pula.

Ryuga tersenyum kecil melihat Sento yang masih mengenakan syal yang melingkar di lehernya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Ryuga seperti melihat butiran es jatuh menghiasi rambut hitam Sento. Butiran tersebut lama-lama semakin banyak.

"Salju pertama sudah turun!" Seru Ryuga yang membuat lamunan Sento terbuyar. Ryuga seketika menghadap langit dan tersenyum lebar, Sento pun tersenyum melihat Ryuga yang sedang bersenang hati.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui hampir sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh salju hingga akhirnya Ryuga menunjuk ke satu rumah di ujung lorong jalan. "Nah, sudah sampai! Itu dia rumahku."

Dengan setiap langkah yang mereka lalui, semakin deras pula hujan salju itu hingga sampailah mereka di depan rumah Ryuga.

"Kita sampai! Ayo silahkan masuk—"  
"Sepertinya aku sampai sini saja." Kata Sento yang menghentikan Ryuga di tengah perkataannya.

"Huh? Kenapa? Perjalanan kita sudah sangat panjang, loh!"  
"Ano... kan memang tujuannya mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu, dan kita sudah sampai."  
"Tapi bagaimana kau akan pulang?"  
"Menaiki bus, didepan sana ada halte bus bukan?"  
"Oh iya, benar juga. Kalau begitu kutemani sampai halte ya."  
"T-tidak usah repot. Biar aku jalan sendiri saja."  
"Kau ini sangat keras kepala dari tadi ya. Baiklah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati dijalan! Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, Sento-chan."

"Berhenti memanggilku be—"

Ryuga pun membungkam mulut Sento.  
Dengan telunjuknya.  
Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sento.

"Dalam hitungan ke sepuluh, bus tujuan rumahmu akan sampai disini. Satu... dua..."

"Ugh, baka!" Sento berteriak setelah ia melepaskan telunjuk Ryuga dari bibirnya lalu menyentil dahi Ryuga sebelum ia berlari menuju halte bus di depan jalan. Dan benar saja busnya sedang berjalan menuju halte tersebut.

Ia segera menaiki bus tersebut dan membeli tiket sebelum duduk di kursi penumpang.

Ryuga pun menyusul untuk melihat bus yang ditumpangi Sento pergi. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan saat bus melaju pergi.

_"Sampai jumpa! Aku akan menunggu hingga takdir mempertemukan kita kembali... Sento..."_

Ryuga lalu membiarkan salju menghujaninya. Salju putih bersih yang juga melambangkan perasaannya yang murni.

Tiba-tiba, rasa cinta datang pada Ryuga...

-oOo-

_"Dasar pangeran es..."_

Sento menggeleng sambil tersenyum senang. Ia juga menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir sekarang. Entah kapan mereka akan dipertemukan kembali...

-oOo-

To be continued...


	6. Shijima Gou & Chase (AU) (Gou POV)

"Arigatou sudah menemaniku pulang Tomari san!"

Iya, sudah bisa ditebak. Kakakku pergi dengan seorang detektif itu lagi. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan lelaki yang bertugas kemana-mana dengan berpakaian ala Sherlock Holmes itu. Pulangnya larut malam begini.

"Tadaima!"  
"Okaeri, Nee-san."

Senyuman di wajahnya tidak mau lepas. Setelah melepaskan sepatunya ia menanyakan kabarku dan lain hal.

Namun hanya ada satu pertanyaan darinya yang sangat membuatku kesal.

_"Apa kau sudah bertemu teman barumu, Chase?"_

Siapa itu Chase? Kenapa dari sekian banyak nama, hanya nama aneh itu yang terpikirkan olehnya? Masalahnya aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena memang di kelasku belum ada anak baru dengan nama seperti itu. Mukanya saja aku tidak kenal karena memang Kiriko Nee-san belum pernah memperlihatkan bahkan satu foto pun padaku.

"Belum, Nee-san. Dia belum datang." Jawabku sambil memberikan minum untuk Kiriko Nee-san.

"Dia akan datang besok. Dia sudah menelponku. Dia terdengar tidak sabar untuk ke sekolah barunya dan sekelas bersama denganmu! Tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya."

Daripada pusing, aku hanya mengangguk. Keluargaku dan keluarga Chase memang mempunyai sejarah panjang. Ayah Chase dan ayahku sangat akrab dan bahkan mereka berencana untuk menjodohkan anak mereka sebelum Kiriko Nee-san lahir!

Tapi bagaimana?

Nee-san tidak tertarik dengan Chase, ia lebih menyukai Shin Nii-san. Mungkin harus kuakui bahwa Shin Nii-san memang baik juga padaku dan itu membuat Kiriko Nee-san menjadi sangat yakin bahwa Shin Nii-san adalah kakak iparku suatu hari nanti.

Aku langsung pergi ke kamar tidur dan berusaha memejamkan mata. Masalah bertemu dengan Chase bisa kupikirkan besok.

-oOo-

Pagi ini, Kiriko Nee-san kembali mengingatkanku untuk menjadi anak baik disekolah dan menghabiskan bekalku.

Mungkin dia lupa kalau aku sudah sebesar ini sekarang. Dia melihatku masih seperti adik kecilnya saja. Ya memang sih, tapi kan aku sudah remaja.

Dan kalian sudah tau, dia masih mengingatkanku untuk menjaga anak baru itu.

Siapa lagi namanya?

"Namaku Chase. Aku murid pindahan dari Prefektur Miyagi. Mohon kerja samanya." Dengan itu, ia pun dipersilahkan duduk dimana saja yang ia mau, berhubung di perkenalan dirinya tadi Steinbelt sensei menjelaskan bahwa Chase adalah seorang murid jenius terutama dalam hal matematika.

Kulihat dia berjalan ke arah barisan dimana aku duduk. Dengan santainya dia menaruh tasnya di samping kursiku.

Aku lupa aku duduk sendirian.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Tempat duduk ini kosong, bukan?"  
"S-siapa bilang? Sudah ada yang duduk disini!" Jawabku lalu menaruh tasku di kursi tersebut dan memberikan tas Chase kembali padanya.

Ugh, kenapa sih aku harus berpura-pura bertingkah baik dengannya?

Memang sejak Kiriko Nee-san lahir, ayahku dan ayah Chase sudah tidak sedekat dulu karena mereka ditugaskan ditempat yang berbeda, Kiriko Nee-san lebih tua dari Chase dan tipenya adalah lelaki yang lebih tua pula darinya, bukan seperti Chase yang sebaya denganku. Kiriko Nee-san saja belum pernah bertemu dengan Chase, apalagi diriku.

Bukannya mencari tempat duduk kosong yang lain, ia malah terus memandangiku. Untungnya aku duduk di kursi paling belakang, yang tidak banyak murid duduk disini, jadi sensei pun jarang memperhatikanku.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Chase kembali menaruh tasnya di kursi tersebut dan mengambil kursi kosong lain dan dibawanya kursi itu ke mejaku. Satu meja panjang dengan tiga kursi?! Sejak kapan ini diperbolehkan? Posisiku dan Chase hanya dipisahkan oleh satu kursi berisikan tas kami.

Aku berusaha untuk menahan amarahku daripada menanggapinya dan mulai fokus dengan penjelasan dari Steinbelt sensei.

-oOo-

Sebulan sudah berlalu dan Chase masih tidak mengubah tempat duduknya. Dia juga masih belum berteman dengan murid laki-laki yang lain, apalagi melirik pada murid perempuan. Mereka sangat mengganggu sekali saat waktu istirahat. Berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Chase dan bahkan sempat menghampirinya langsung! Namun Chase hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya daripada menanggapi pertanyaan gadis-gadis itu. Dengan earphone yang selalu berada di telinganya, ia menaruh kepalanya pada tangannya diatas meja. Dari sini aku dapat melihat wajahnya namun tidak kupedulikan sambil aku memakan bekal dari Nee-san. Masakannya yang enak selalu menenangkanku saat aku sedang menghadapi hari-hari sekolah yang menyebalkan.

Waktu istirahat makan siang adalah satu sesi sebelum pelajaran terakhir. Dan sekarang adalah sesi pelajaran terakhir itu, dimana tiba-tiba salah satu murid dari kelas kami memberitau bahwa Rinna sensei tidak masuk karena ia sedang ada urusan keluarga.

Sedangkan Chase?

Masih tertidur, dengan earphone nya yang terus setia menempel di telinganya. Terkadang aku heran kenapa ia selalu tertidur saat istirahat. Apa dia tidak lapar? Dan bagaimana ia bisa tau kalau sesi terakhir ini adalah jam kosong? Juga, ia selalunya terbangun dengan sendirinya ketika ada guru yang masuk kedalam kelas.

Jam kosong ini kugunakan untuk menggambar doodle di halaman belakang buku tulis. Aku sangat suka menggambar disaat ada waktu luang. Bukan melukis gambar yang indah, tapi hanya gambar yang ada dipikiranku. Ini salah satu metode yang kulakukan untuk tetap tenang selain masakan Nee-san.

-oOo-

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku sudah membereskan alat tulisku dan hendak keluar dari kelas berbarengan dengan yang lainnya. Ketika semuanya sudah keluar dari kelas, aku yang tidak langsung keluar dari gedung sekolah kembali menengok kedalam kelas.

Chase masih tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Tidurnya pulas sekali, sih. Bisa-bisa ia dikunci didalam sekolah sampai besok pagi.

Aku terus teringat dengan nasihat Nee-san untuk menjaga Chase dengan baik sampai sekarang. Karena, aku sadar kalau selama sebulan ini aku belum pernah berbicara apapun dengannya setelah hari pertama itu. Aku hanya membiarkannya duduk satu meja denganku.

Mungkinkah ini saat yang tepat untuk menjaga Chase dengan baik?

Ini demi Kiriko Nee-san, ingatlah! Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa padaku.

Aku berjalan masuk kembali kedalam kelas dan menuju dimana Chase berada. Baru saja ketika tanganku ingin menepuk pundaknya, tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa.

Mataku terlebih dulu mendarat pada wajahnya yang terlihat damai. Ekspresi dinginnya pada yang lain hilang saat ia tidur, bahkan saat denganku di hari pertama itu. Apakah musik yang ia dengar membuatnya tidur dengan tenang?

Aku menarik kursiku dengan perlahan sebelum tanganku menggapai salah satu earphone nya dan menaruhnya di telingaku.

_Mioboeno aru kaoridakara_  
_Kitto kimini tadori tsuitandarouna_  
_Souda so omowasete_  
_Mini oboeno nai kono kimochi_  
_Atarashiku hajimaru takanari_  
_Korewa deaiyaroka?_

Lagunya enak juga, sampai-sampai aku menganggukkan kepalaku seiring dengan melodinya. Ah, sudah cukup main-mainnya. Sekarang saatnya serius dan membangunkannya untuk pulang sekolah.

Baru saja aku ingin menaruh earphone tersebut di telinganya lagi, saat ku menoleh, matanya sudah terbuka lebar dan sedang memperhatikanku.

Sepertinya aku tertangkap basah sudah meminjam tanpa izin.

Tapi, tatapannya sangat lembut dan tidak beralih. Ini aneh sekali, kenapa aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan malah menatapnya kembali dengan jarak wajah kami sedekat ini? Lihat, dia tiba-tiba tersenyum simpul!

Tekanan darahku juga naik. Waduh, tiba-tiba aku sakit!

"Shijima Gou."

Dari sekian banyak kata dan bahasa di dunia ini, dua kata yang ia keluarkan pertama kali untuk berbicara padaku adalah nama lengkapku sendiri.

"I-iya?"  
"Kau boleh mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari MP4 ku. Ini, pegang saja." Kata Chase lalu memberikan MP4 dan earphone nya padaku.

"Eh, arigatou." Jawabku. Aku bingung harus apa sekarang.  
"Ayo kita pulang, rumahmu dimana?"  
"A-aku naik sepeda."  
"Wah bagus. Ayo kubonceng."

Chase dengan semangat memakai tas ranselnya dan menarik tanganku lalu kami berlari menuju ke parkiran sepeda.

-oOo-

Semenjak itu Chase menjadi semakin dekat denganku karena selera musik kami sangat sinkron satu sama lain. Itu salah satu hal yang tidak terduga dan sebuah perubahan yang baik semenjak ia pindah kesini.

Namun ia masih tidak mau berteman dengan yang lain, gadis-gadis pun mulai tidak mempedulikannya.

"Lebih baik begitu, aku tidak suka saat mereka menghampiriku."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Mereka... berbeda denganmu."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku hanya bisa diam. Padahal sebenarnya aku pun sama sepertinya, tidak bisa semudah yang lain untuk urusan mempunyai teman. Namun kenapa aku selalu seperti ini saat dia berbicara tentangku?

"Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, ayo cepat naik."

Sore hari itupun kulalui lagi bersama Chase.

Dengan MP4 nya yang selalu ku genggam dan earphone yang selalu berada di telingaku untuk mendengarkan lagu di perjalanan pulang. Satu tanganku yang lainnya melingkar erat pada perutnya.

Sesekali dapat kurasakan jemarinya mengelus punggung tanganku.

Mungkin itu hanya hembusan angin yang menerpa kami berdua saat bersepeda.

-oOo-

To be continued...


End file.
